


Moving On (in which Direction)

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Please Like Me (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Baking, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Drabble Day 2018, Drabble Sequence, Drinking, Drunkenness, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memories, Moving On, Multi, Pancakes, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season 4, Relationship(s), Snacks & Snack Food, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: It´s a journey.





	1. Maroons Have Good Carbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Maroon"

Arnold passes the guy with the maroons again. 

Josh once told him that they basically consist of carbs, and that Tom in his weird bread-less phase could be tricked into consuming carbs (“but totally natural, right, 100% not bad empty carbs, you know, so not a trick, actually,” he can hear Josh explaining) by serving roasted maroons as special snack. Tom fell for it until he didn´t.

Arnold doesn´t miss them. Much. Okay, but maybe not much longer. He looks down on his phone, Kyle´s message sitting there, still unread. He´s moving on, he really is.


	2. Dance with Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Olive"

Josh is prattling on about olives and why they would have been put in a Martini for the first time, and Arnold nods along, not really listening, distracted by other questions of why and how bouncing around his head and the beats of the club thumping in his bones.

He just wanted to dance and drink tonight. Not talk, not ask questions or listen to voices. Drink, dance, maybe fuck a stranger.

“Why are you shaking your head? What is your theory then, about the olives?” His ex can be the most stupid.

“Shut up. Dance with me.” Fuck this.


	3. Death and Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Saffron"

Josh adds saffron to the dough and wipes his eyes on his sleeve.

He´s serving his mum´s favorite cake to family and friends at a small memorial ceremony they´re having later.

He feels like he will never bake this cake again, which is ridiculous, but not as bad as thinking about never seeing her again. So, he cries about cake and also about her.

Somebody clears his throat. 

“Josh, I´m so sorry. Tom called and I wasn´t sure if… I´m so sorry.” 

The last part is muffled as Josh finds Arnold and nothing else matters for a minute.


	4. Luscious Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Lavender"

Josh sprinkles lavender petals on the dish and presents the finished dessert to John.

“Do you like that, John? Isn´t it so pretty? Or is it a bit much? It´s too much, isn´t it?  
Fuck, now I can´t get it off again without ruining the dish. Why didn´t you say something sooner? I don´t know if I can trust you any longer, John.  
Just kidding, you are perfect. Yes, you are.”

The sound of door bell is still so new it almost makes him drop the dish.

This is casual. Just a game night with old friends. With dessert. That features lavender.


	5. But Why Lavender?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for "Lavender"

Arnold eyes his dessert bowl with uncertainty. It looks lavish and not at all what you´d expect from casual game night. Josh put something purple in it. Lavender? What does it mean?

Tom is cuddling John like a pillow.

Arnold came with Tom, so he wouldn´t stand there alone when the door opened, and also they had a few drinks together earlier, because Tom was still in a serious funk about Ella, and he´s Arnold´s friend too, after all. (When Tom started to cry in his cocktail, Arnold made them leave the bar.)

Things are weird, but this feels familiar.


	6. Pancakes Math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Amber"

Sweet amber richness is dripping over Arnold´s stack of pancakes. It looks positively sinful.

Tom´s stack of pancakes is higher than his. Josh said Tom needed more pancakes at the moment.

Arnold doesn´t know for certain, but he´s pretty sure he burned more energy last night than Tom, and since Josh was there for the burning, his reasoning is skewed.

“Are you doing math or something? Your face is all crumpled and, like, you look a bit constipated, actually, babes.” Leave it to Josh to destroy the mood completely. 

“More pancakes please! I´m starving,” Arnold grins and holds out his plate.


	7. Work it, Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Lime"

Lime slices slosh around in glasses with ice cubes, mint leaves, brown sugar.  
Tom is making drinks and having drinks at the same time. It makes the drinks even better. 

Josh´s neighbours aren´t home, but the music´s turned up anyway and Tom is letting his hips feel it. Oh yeah. He is on the top of the mountain, baby (he tells Josh when he gets home, and when he kisses Arnold wetly (with rum) when he joins them half an hour later).

The two won´t let him go out to dance, but they work the living room together.


End file.
